A propeller is generally used as a propulsor for aerial vehicles, ships, or other devices. The propeller generally includes a blade set and a base. The blade set is mounted on the base, and at the same time, a driving shaft is connected with the base. The driving shaft rotates under the action of a motor to drive the blade set to rotate together. At present, the base and the driving shaft are fixedly connected with each other generally through close-fit threading or by punching screw holes on the base and the driving shaft and then using screws to fixedly mount the base onto the driving shaft.
When the base and a rotary shaft are fixed through the aforementioned close-fit threading, a tightening direction of the base is the same as a rotation direction of the blade set in the working process, and the blade set is in a good connection with the rotary shaft during startup and normal operation. However, in an event that the blade set suddenly slows down or the acceleration varies significantly, under the accelerations, the base and the driving shaft, are likely to loosen up. In addition, in an event of a vibration in a large amplitude, the base and the driving shaft are likely to loosen up, causing a propeller runaway. However, the base and the driving shaft fixed by the screwing manner above are not easy to be removed.